


This might not have been a good idea

by Clearly_not_a_potato06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ceausescu on drugs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Hopefully they don't come back to life and read this, M/M, Memes, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, furry Mao Zedong, kill me, kinky Stalin, weeb Hirohito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearly_not_a_potato06/pseuds/Clearly_not_a_potato06
Summary: :intensive_thonking: Let's throw random historical characters from various eras as highschool students. What can go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Josif Stalin - georgianhotboi  
> Adolf Hitler - imoustache  
> Mohandas Gandhi - diaperman  
> Leon "Trotsky" Davidovici - trotsthehots  
> Vladimir Lenin - mrfluffycat  
> Frederick the Great - flutebustingprussian  
> Catherine the Great - badasstsaress  
> Cleopatra of Egypt - tittyasp  
> Joan d'Arc - girlonfire  
> Elizabeth the first - spaniardremover  
> Benito Mussolini - ildouche  
> Ayn Rand - muhmony  
> Karl Marx - redisloveredislife  
> Nicolae Ceausescu - ilovecocaine  
> Wiston Churchill - smokeweed  
> Marie Curie - radioactivegirl  
> Amelia Earhart - birbygirl  
> Mao Zedong - notafurry  
> Hirohito - notaweeb  
> (Queen) Alexandrina Victoria - thevictoria  
> Rosa Luxemburg - freethepeople  
> Alexandra Kollotai - yourboss  
> Benjamin Franklin - whatarethose  
> Muammar al-Gaddafi - notondurgs  
> Abraham Lincoln - nowyouduckedup  
> Nikola Tesla - zappyboi

**yourboss** added **zappyboi, nowyouduckedup, notondurgs, freethepeople, thevictoria, whatarethose, notaweeb, notafurry, birbygirl, radioactive girl, smokeweed, ilovecocaine, redisloveredislife, muhmony, ildouche, spaniardremover, girlonfire, tittyasp, badasstsaress, flutebustingprussian, mrfluffycat, trotsthehots, diaperman, imoustache, georgianhotboi** to the group chat  
**yourboss** changed the group chat name in "thisclassrocks"  
**muhmony** : what is this?  
**ilovecocaine** : a class chat, duuh  
**muhmony** : oh shut up Nick. Btw, what's up with the nickname  
**ilovecocaine** : oh, easy, I. FUCKING. LOVE. COCAINEEEEEEE.  
**thevictoria:** oh god  
**mrfluffycat** : nick, stop it, you're embarassing yourself  
**ilovecocaine** : :(((  
**diaperman:** you already embarassed yourself by choosing that nickname, Vlad  
**smokeweed** : you're the one to talk  
**diaperman** : hey, at least I am supposed to be a superman thingy, not a furry  
**mrfluffycat** : I'm a cat person, not a furry, tell the difference  
**diaperman:** true, you're not Mao  
**notafurry:** CAN YOU GUYS READ? my nickname tells you that I'm not a furry  
**ildouche:** yeah, just like Ammar's nick is "notondurgs" but I'm pretty sure he is high all the time.  
**notondurgs:** ouch, you got me  
**notafurry:** still, I'm not a furry  
**whatarethose:** you sure? I am pretty sure I saw your furry costume when we had to do a school project at your house  
**notaweeb:** and in spite of my nickname, I still own 20 waifu bodypillows  
**girlonfire:** Hiro what the fuck  
**notafurry:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**zappyboi:** can you stop fighting over nicknames for once?  
**tittyasp:** oh, come on Nick, don't ruin it. It's fun to watch **.**  
**ilovecocaine:** wait, which Nick?  
**zappyboi:** me  
**ilovecocaine:** ah  
**georgianhotboi:** yes, even though is fun to watch you guys deprecate each other, I have to agree with Nikola. And to settle confusion, I call Nikola Nick 1, and Nicolae Nick 2.  
**ilovecocaine:** wait, why am I not Nick 1?  
**georgianhotboi** : cause I say s...  
**ilovecocaine:** I'M NICK 1, I SAID IT.  
**radioactive girl:** Jesus, Nicolae, chill  
**ilovecocaine:** anything for you Mary ;)  
**trotsthehots:** could you stop flirting with everyone once in your life?  
**ilovecocaine:** mm... maybe ;););) anything for you Trots  
**trotsthehots:** uhh...  
**ilovecocaine:** ;););)  
**trotsthehots:** Joe, help  
**georgianhotboi:** Nick 2, back off, he's mine  
**trotsthehots:** oh my god  
**birbygirl:** wait what???  
**trotsthehots:** Joe you moron  
**birbygirl:** ARE YOU GUYS TOGHETHER?  
**trotsthehots:** no  
**georgianhotboi:** maybe...  
**birbygirl:** ADI, LOOK, YOUR SHIP IS SHIPPING  
**smokeweed:** hold up  
**trotsthehots:** wait what  
**imoustache:** well, thank you Amelia for FUCKING DISCLOSING IT  
**birbygirl:** no probs :>  
**imoustache:** eh, at least I got ten bucks from betting with Alexia  
**yourboss:** yeah yeah  
**smokeweed:** so Adolf is a ship maker... Amelia, does he have other ships that involve one of us?  
**imoustache:** no  
**birbygirl:** yes  
**smokeweed:** then what others are?  
**birbygirl:** well...  
**imoustache:** Ami don't

\----------------------  
Private chat from **imoustache** to **birbygirl**  
**imoustache:** Ami, please don't. I'll do anything!  
**birbygirl:** hmm... everything? :>  
**imoustache:** oh no....  
**birbygirl:** what about... a date  
**imoustache:** with you?  
**birbygirl:** yes dumbass  
**imoustache:** oh, I suppose, I mean, we quite like each other since midschool, so why not, but shouldn't I call you on a date  
**birbygirl:** toO late, I already did that  
**imoustache:** so, you won't disclose the ships, will you  
**birbygirl:** just one  
**imoustache:** on no  
**birbygirl:** don't worry, it's Vlad/Rosa  
**imoustache:** then, I suppose... I mean, most of the class sees them togheter

\-------------------------  
_Meanwhile on the group chat_  
**smokeweed:** will you tell us or what  
**diaperman:** I think they left  
**smokeweed:** oof  
**spaniardremover:** now, let's focus on the two important things: how come we didn't know Joe and Leon are a couple, and how Joan said the F-word  
**girlonfire:** hey, that was a f-word situation, don't shame me  
**spaniardremover:** true that, where the hell you store 20 body pillows?  
**ilovecocaine:** well, in his room  
**nowyouduckedup:** thank you for clearing up the fog of the unknown, Nicolae, what would we do without you in this enigmatic world  
**ilovecocaine:** oh wow, thank you  
**whatarethose** : Nico, will you ever understand sarcasm  
**ilovecocaine:** :/  
**spaniardremover:** back to subject... for how long are you two toghether and we don't know  
**trotsthehots:** well..  
**georgianhotboi:** about a week  
**badasstsaress:** now it's understandable why we did not know yet...  
**notondurgs:** who is the top though?  
**ildouche:** AMMAR COULD YOU NOT BE MORE SUBTLE  
**georgianhotboi:** I am ;)  
**trotsthehots:**  no, Joe,  you're not  
**georgianhotboi:** LIES!!!!  
**badasstsaress:** lol  
**zappyboi:** xd  
**tittyasp:** aww  
**nowyouduckedup:** oof  
**redisloveredislifemuhmony:** oof indeed  
**freethepeople:** triple oof  
**smokeweed** : make it quadruple oof  
**notondurgs:** one big OOF  
**ildouche:** Jesus Christ  
**ilovecocaine:** ur mum gae  
**girlonfire:** well, that's actually adorable. And Nico,-_-  
**flutebustingprussian:** oh god the chat spam  
**georgianhotboi:** ;-;  
**tittyasp:** hey trots, your boy seems to need a hug  
**trotsthehots:** ugh, on my way  
**tittyasp:** aww  
**girlonfire:** aww  
**spaniardremover:** aww  
**notafurry:** aww  
**thevictoria:** aww  
**trotsthehots:** .... et tu, Mao? and *uwu  
**notafurry:** hey, that's genuinely wholesome, oh fuck you  
**imoustache:** we're back  
**birbygirl:** yes ;>;>;>  
**imoustache:** oh god  
**smokeweed:** good, now, what other ships are there  
**birbygirl:** well  
**imoustache:** don't  
**girlonfire:** Adi, I swear you're that cat from the video with Tiger the cat in the bathtub  
**trotsthehots:** ayy  
**mrfluffycat** : lmao  
**birbygirl:** there is one more ship, that implies....  
**flutebustingprussian:** ???  
**mrfluffycat:** Fred, you're all of the sudden interested in ships?  
**flutebustingprussian:** nah, maybe just a little  
**birbygirl:** Rosa and Vlad  
**mrfluffycat:** ...  
**freethepeople:** ....  
**smokeweed:** *awkward silence*  
**imoustache:** I mean, just think about it: you fit each other more than you actually think you do  
**spaniardremover:** true that

\-------------------------------  
**mrfluffycat** created "The red buds"  
**mrfluffycat** added **yourboss, notafurry, ilovecocaine, redisloveredislife, trotsthehots, georgianhotboi** to the group chat  
**mrfluffycat** : help me  
**yourboss:** how? and with what?  
**ilovecocaine** : let me guess, you like Rosa? hmmm???  
**mrfluffycat:** well  
**ilovecocaine:** hhmmmmmmmmmmm????  
**redisloveredislife** : Nicolae, could you be normal for once?  
**ilovecocaine:** yes, there you go  
**mrfluffycat:** thank you  
**mrfluffycat:** now, let's talk about it... you see, I would like to ask Rosa out some time, but I am too afraid to  
**georgianhotboi** : why?  
**mrfluffycat:** I don't know, I just...  
**yourboss** : aw Vlad, if it helps, Rosa once told me that you're cute  
**mrfluffycat:** trhhhnsdrnzbvdfsdvv  
**trotsthehots:** poor Vlad  
**ilovecocaine:** well, I think I might have an idea  
**redisloveredislife:** better not be a joke  
**ilovecocaine:** it is not. We just simply find a quiet place where we can get them both in and have them speak their minds  
**georgianhotboi:** that's not a bad idea actually  
**redisloveredislife:** is the oak tree in the school backyard a good place  
**mrfluffycat** : no, I need somewhere hidden from people...  
**trotsthehots:** what about the former music lab in the school basement?  
**georgianhotboi:** yeah, that could work. Not many people around there  
**ilovecocaine:** okay then. So, Alexia and Mao bring Rosa to the lab  
**yourboss:** ok  
**notafurry:** copy that  
**ilovecocaine:** while I and Karl make sure the room is proper for the scenario  
**ilovecocaine:** and Trots and Joe will make sure no one interferes  
**georgianhotboi:** wow, did Nick just made a real plan?  
**redisloveredislife:**  I know, right?  
**ilovecocaine** : hey, I am not all that retarded as you think  
**mrfluffycat** : thank you guys for helping me, now I have to finish the math homework, so see ya  
**georgianhotboi:** oh shit, me too, see ya


	2. The calculus test

[thisclassrocks]  
**thevictoria:** when the calculus test is?  
**yourboss:** I think today  
**notondurgs** :IT WAS TODAY???  
**zappyboi:** yes, it was today  
**notondurgs:** OH FUCK ME  
**georgianhotboi:** ah crap, and Muammar, I'm pretty sure no one will fuck you with that face  
**mrfluffycat:** OOF  
**notondurgs:** ;_;  
**notaweeb:** that was brutal  
**girlonfire:** hey don't bully Ammar  
**imoustache:** why you're defending him, Jo?  
**girlonfire:** because I do what I want, and I do what is right, got a problem with that?  
**freethepeople:** oooh you go girl  
**ilovecocaine:** OH SHIT WE ARE GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF THAT TEST  
**yourboss:** I hate when Nico is overdramatic but he quite gets the point  
**tittyasp:** yeah, what do we even had a clue of how to prepare for it?  
**thevictoria:** since neither I, Hiro, Nik, Cat or Alexia prepared for it, I'll let you guess  
**trotsthehots:** ok, so what do we do?  
**diaperman:** skip the test by hiding in the former lab **?**  
**ilovecocaine:** no  
**diaperman:** why not?  
**ilovecocaine:** no  
**yourboss:** no  
**trotsthehots:** no  
**mrfluffycat:** no  
**notafurry:** no  
**georgianhotboi:** no  
**diaperman:** :(  
**zappyboi:** hmmm  
**nowyouduckedup:** why not though?  
**yourboss:** none of your bussiness, just not there  
**diaperman:** then what will we do?  
**flutebustingprussian:** anyone any suggestions?  
**whatarethose:** simulate a fire?  
**imoustache:** bring a fart bomb and gas the entire room?  
**spaniardremover:** wut  
**nowyouduckedup:** ^  
**notafurry:** how about...  
**georgianhotboi:** about...?  
**notafurry:** let me finish first  
**georgianhotboi:** ok ;););)  
**notafurry:** oh god Trots keep your boy under control  
**flutebustingprussian:** I think I will buy a collar and a leash as gift for Leon's birthday  
**imoustache** : you wot mate  
**ildouche:** ... kinky  
**badasstsaress:** that's why you're my favourite Fritz  
**girlonfire:** aww, look, another ship @Adi  
**imoustache:** smh  
**notafurry:** I wonder why is Joe typing this much  
**georgianhotboi:** Well, it will be a welcomed gift, Fritz, but if you really want to give an impression, you should buy coffs and a whip aswell  
**trotsthehots:** JOE SHUT UP  
**spaniardremover:** lol  
**tittyasp:** well that's kinky  
**ildouche:** that's MUH PHRASE  
**trotsthehots:** JOSEF YOU IDIOT WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP  
**badasstsaress:** well, time for kinkshaming  
**mrfluffycat:** I'm dying xd  
**zappyboi:** same Vlad  
**yourboss** : Cat, no kinkshaming, seriously  
**badasstsaress:** hey, it is kinkshame-worthy  
**nowyouduckedup:** true  
**yourboss:** yes, but should I speak of your furniture if so?  
**badasstsaress:** YOU wouldn't dare...  
**yourboss** : I would  
**whatarethose:** what furniture???  
**badasstsaress:** FINE, no kinkshaming  
**yourboss:** good, but still, it is worthy of changing something...  
**yourboss** changed **georgianhotboi** 's nickname into **georgiankinkyboi**  
**yourboss** changed **trotsthehots** 's nickname into **trotsthedom**  
**whatarethose:** WHAT FURNITURE?  
**badasstsaress:** none of your bussiness  
**zappyboi:** hold up, this caught my atention... what furniture indeed?  
**badasstsaress:** bwaaaaaa thanks alexia  
**yourboss:** you're welcome ;)  
**nowyouduckedup:** Cat, we know you are all-time horny, what's the matter?  
**badasstsaress:** (◣_◢)  
**nowyouduckedup:** uh oh  
**ildouche:** Abe, run  
**notafurry:** oh, what is happening... oh  
**spaniardremover:** I just saw Cat chasing Abraham..  
**flutebustingprussian:** yeah, me too.. poor Abe  
**notafurry:** ouch, Catherine just jumped on him  
**zappyboi:** f  
**mrfluffycat** : f  
**girlonfire:** f  
**imoustache:** f  
**smokeweed:** f  
**ildouche:** well, at least, now we can call Abe Squishaham  
**ilovecocaine:** Ben, that's a terrible pun, even for me  
**tittyasp:** ouch  
**notondurgs:** yeah... can we get back to HOW WE DON'T FAIL THE TEST ELGRINDO  
**zappyboi:** ELGRINDO  
**imoustache:** ELGRINDO  
**trotsthedom:** ELGRINDO  
**notondurgs:** *en masse stufin auto choir erection  
**smokeweed:** Ammar, I think you should turn off your autocorrect XD  
**notondurgs:** nine ship sheer lock  
**diaperman:** LMFAO  
**georgiankinkyboy:** before this turns even more into r/ihadastroke, let's decide HOW WE SKIP THE TEST  
**yourboss:** easy, we don't  
**tittyasp:** you insane?  
**yourboss:** nah, I just talked to Fritz, and he said that we can set an ether trap that can detonate into mr.Newton's face while on desk  
**imoustache:** ook, how do we do that  
**yourboss:** just lend that to Fritz, you just bring gas masks  
**zappyboi:** oh boy, it will be fun  
**nowyouduckedup:** Cat is mean :((((  
**badasstsaress:** that's what you get for messing with me!  
**thevictoria:** you go sis  
**georgiankinkyboi:** hey, leave Abe alone  
**badasstsaress:** hey trots, keep your pet under control  
**georgiankinkyboi:** OKAY THAT'S IT  
**ilovecocaine:** oh shit, Joe is really angry now  
**badasstsaress:** so?  
**yourboss:** I'd say to run, I don't know how much Vlad and Leon can hold him back  
**badasstsaress:** OKAY OKAY, sorry, to both of you  
**nowyouduckedup:** still does not make it up for the bruise from FUCKING JUMPING ON ME  
**badasstsaress:** ok, ok, I will stop bullying you regardless for the rest of the year, and actually, will protect you from any other bully  
**nowyouduckedup:** aww, thanks  
**flutebustingprussian:** now, let's roll the plan  
**tittyasp:** anyone got a spare mask?  
**zappyboi:** me  
**tittyasp:** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
**birbygirl:** @adi look, another ship  
**imoustache:** oh shut up  
  


[one hour later]

 **ilovecocaine:** I can't believe it worked  
**yourboss:** it was easy too, I don't know why we bothered worrying  
**girlonfire:** are you aware that many of us don't math as you do, right?  
**yourboss:** yes  
**notondurgs:** well, thank you Fritz for your strategy

[the red buds]  
**mrfluffycat:** psst, let's roll our plan now  
**yourboss** : copy that  
**notafurry:** the lab is secured  
**mrfluffycat:** good  
**trotsthedom:** so Rosa is coming towards you, Mao, Joe, Nick you better hide  
**georgiankinkyboi:** okay  
**trotsthedom:** also, Joe, we need to talk about how you should be more discrete, or should I beat you into discretion?  
**mrfluffycat:** I didn't know that you could be such a tamer Leon  
**ilovecocaine:** tbh, it is obvious that Joe is the 'alpha in the streets beta in the sheets' style anyways  
**yourboss:** can we talk about it later?  
**ilovecocaine:** yeah, sorry  
**yourboss:** okay, so Rosa just entered the lab  
**notafurry** : guess we are going to have to wait a while  
**ilovecocaine:** now we can talk about how Joe is a bottom?  
**yourboss:** honestly, I am curious about that too  
**georgiankinkyboi:** well, I guess by dad beating me periodically while being little made me have pain as a mean of pleasure  
**notafurry:** aww Joe  
**trotsthedom:** at least I am loving and careful when I do it  
**georgiankinkyboi:** yes, you are  
**yourboss:** I... can we all just hug Joe?  
**georgiankinkyboi:** well, thank you all ^_^  
**notafurry:** aww, Joe, you're crying?  
**georgiankinkyboi:** DO NOT DARE TO SPEAK OF IT  
**ilovecocaine:** hey, do I hear smooches?  
**yourboss:** yep, from the lab. omg  
**notafurry:** well, I guess we can leave the two alone now... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**trotsthedom** : yep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post twice two days. Hopefully I will be able to do so.
> 
> Edit: nope
> 
> Edit 2: how do I delete this


End file.
